


Pink Is Unanswered

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has a question for Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is Unanswered

"Answer me, Sauske!" I screamed at the emotionless boy that I had found myself partnered with. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked me coldly, making me cringe as I held the body of another ninja, who wasn't going to move another inch to save her soul.

"You jerk!" I shrieked, dropping her and leaping at him.

He dodged my kick but I caught him off guard with a punch to the side. He staggered, giving me the opportunity to kick his feet from underneath him. He fell and I quickly threw some throwing stars at his clothes so he would stick to the ground.

I was successful as he struggled in vain to get loose from his bonds. I glared merciless at him.

"You know that what you did was wrong, right, Sauske?" I glared at him.

He said nothing.

I continued. "And she's the one who saved me from those ninja that ambushed us."

He gave no comment.

"And you're the one who killed her." I snarled suddenly, making him give the smallest of cringes.

Yet, he was still silent.

"Why? What did she do to you, Sauske?" I asked.

He looked away from my sharp gaze, which only made me angrier.

"What did she do to you, Sauske?" I screeched, slapping him hard across the face, making a pink mark on his face.

'Don't you know, Naruto?' the nameless ninja's whispered words reached my ears. 'Pink means unanswered, darling, and that's a type of question you will never know the answer to. Only because some things happen that no one has an answer to.'

I collapsed, burying my face in my hands.

Of course. How could I be such an idiot? He didn't have an answer. No one did.

Because what he did was stupid and he didn't know what he was doing or whom he was killing.

Because the question was stupid.

Because I was stupid.

How could I be so stupid?

It cost that ninja's life. How was mine worth more?

I took a deep breath before taking out a wickedly sharp dagger of mine and looking at it.

"Naruto, don't do it! She wouldn't want you throwing your life away!" Sauske struggled even more feverishly against his bonds.

"How would you know what she would have wanted?" I snarled. "You didn't even know her! All you were in her life was her murderer!"

He flinched but continued to struggle. But it didn't matter; it would be over before he freed himself.

I breathed deeply and prepared to stick the dagger in my heart.

But it never got to happen.

Sauske had broken free at the last second and was now kissing me.

I broke it and shoved him away, breathing heavily. "What the hell did you do that for?" I shrieked.

He smirked. "I thought you wanted an answer?"

'Pink is unanswered.' The ninja's voice came again.

I smirked back at him and he pulled me to him so he could taste my lips once more.


End file.
